La Persona a la que amo El caballero de los ojos Brillantes
by SandraGJ
Summary: MI PEQUEÑA INTRODUCCION Y MOTIVOS DEL ESCRITO Holiiii Antes de nada, quiero aclarar que este es mi primer intento de FanFic.. Por la frustración que me quedo en el cuerpo con el final de este Anime
1. Capítulo 1: Recordando el Pasado

ASHITA NO NADJA – NADJA DEL MAÑANA SandraGJ FANFIC

 **MI PEQUEÑA INTRODUCCION Y MOTIVOS DEL ESCRITO**

Holiiii Antes de nada, quiero aclarar que este es mi primer intento de FanFic.. Por la frustración que me quedo en el cuerpo con el final de este Anime.. y ahora sí.. Prosigo.

Inicialmente decir que este anime lo conocí cuando tenía 12 años aproximadamente, y bueno no fue muy importante para mí y ya que su final no me gustó mucho, pero ahora, 7 años después la he vuelto a ver y mi opinión es justo la contraria, me encanta…

Y claro si estáis aquí leyéndome, es porque habéis visto el anime y sabéis que Nadja, nuestra protagonista, no nos deja nada claro su futuro y sobre todo y para mi más importante, no decide con quien quedarse de los dos Gemelos tan queridos, Keith Harcourt (el Caballero de los Ojos Brillantes) o Francis Harcout su hermano Gemelo menor.

A mí esto me molesto muchísimo, es bonito porque nos deja a nuestra elección el final de la historia, pero a la vez te deja con la miel en los labios y con ganas de ver más.

Y por eso estoy escribiendo mi propia continuación de Nadja y su Futuro.

Y buenos después de ver el anime por Segunda vez, después de tantos años, me volví a quedar con ganas de mas como no… Entonces me dio por leer el manga, GRAN ERROR! Para quien no lo sepa, el Manga y el Anime tienen unas diferencias muy exageradas, muchos de los protagonistas del anime no salen en el manga, que no todos son importantes, pero cuando leí que Keith no estaba en el manga, me dio por deprimirme bastante la verdad. (Aclaro esto, al parecer, el manga fue lo primero que se creó de Nadja y luego el Anime, algo muy típico, pues yendo al grano, Francis en el manga es Rosa Blanca y Rosa Negra a la vez, Keith salió en el Anime de una segunda Faceta de Francis, cosa que es de agradecer)

Una vez resuelto esto y al darme cuenta de que nadie ni nada dejaba claro el final, yo voy a dar mi final alternativo, lo que me hubiera gustado leer en el manga y el anime.

Mi continuación del Futuro de Nadja, la basare en el Anime (Ignoro el Manga al completo)

Ahora si… Comienzo con mi pequeña historia.. En la siguiente página.

 **INICIO DEL FANFIC DE NADJA DEL MAÑANA / ASHITA NO NADJA**

 ***** La Persona a la que amo.. El caballero de los ojos Brillantes.. *****

 **1- Capítulo: Recordando el pasado..**

Una bonita mañana en Barcelona, la cual, era la segunda vez que la compañía Dandelion se encontraba en aquella ciudad, cosa que les traía muchos recuerdos, ya que no hacía más de 4 año estaban dando sus funciones en aquel lugar. Pero a pesar de la felicidad que inundaba el momento, había momentos durante el viaje en los cuales todos recordaban el momento de la despedida de Nadja con su madre Collette, cosa que les entristecía, ya que habían pasado más de 3 años de aquel momento, que aunque les había pasado rápidamente, aun lo recordaban como si fuera ayer.

Aunque no solo eso, ya que por la mente de una de las integrantes de la compañía, se paseaban por su cabeza otros dilemas de aquella misma despedida, ya no solo con su querida madre, sino con los dos jóvenes Harcourt, en aquel entonces, creía estar enamorada de Francis, ya que lo eligió en el vals, pero luego hablando con su madre, que fue quien le hizo abrir los ojos, vio como aun no tenía las cosas claras, en aquel momento la madre le dijo que aún no era momento de escoger, que era demasiado joven aun para tener que decidir a quién amaba ( ella tenía 13 años y los jóvenes gemelos tenían 17 años aproximadamente ).

Nadja recordaba el consejo de su madre y con gran pesar recordaba aquella triste despedida…

 **** Tres años atrás ****

 **Conversación entre Nadja y Collette:**

Nadja: Madre, creo estar enamorada del Joven y apuesto Francis, ya que en el último momento, en el vals, decidí bailar con él y con eso dar mi respuesta de a quien amaba, ¿pero crees que he hecho lo correcto? Ya te conté como conocí a Francis, fue en aquella fiesta de beneficencia, me encontró en el jardín bailando con tu traje de gala y me pidió bailar después de una larga conversación, pero no lo sabes todo madre, yo creía que esa había sido la segunda vez que me encontraba con el chico pero no fue así.

Me entere pocos meses después, de que eso no había sido así, cuando conocí a su Hermano Gemelo Keith, quien era Rosa Negra en secreto, esto no lo sabes, pero creo que es bueno que lo sepas para que me des tu opinión.

El día del incendio en el Orfanato donde me crie, los dos espías de German y del Abuelo, me perseguían para robarme el broche, cosa que consiguieron unos instantes hasta que apareció el… el chico que me salvo, y al cual yo bautice, el Caballero de los ojos Brillantes.

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Keith, con traje de Gala Blanco y a caballo, el me rescato, pero como no desvelo su nombre, yo no supe nada de él, solo sabía que me había enamorado del desde el primer momento en el que le vi y poco después me desmaye.. No recuerdo nada más, solo sus ojos azules y el tierno beso que me dio en la frente, después desperté en la carroza de la compañía ambulante Dandelion.

Pues ahora es cuando debes sabes que yo desde el primer momento pensé que quien me había salvado era el noble joven Francis, ya que cuando lo vi en el baile de su mansión vestía igual, claro ambos gemelos son idénticos, cosa que en aquel momento no imaginaba, que hubiera dos chicos iguales y mientras bailaba con él, le agradecí que me hubiera salvado, cosa que él no entendía, y en aquel momento madre, me sentía muy triste, el chico que amaba no me recordaba y encima estaba en una clase social muy diferente a la mía, fue muy triste.

Con todo esto que te acabo de contar necesito que me des tu opinión, ahora ya sabes que a quien conocí primero fue a Keith aunque después lo confundí con el aristócrata Francis por ser iguales, y ahora viene la pregunta, a quien debo de corresponder si yo me enamore del primero que conocí y lo confundí con su hermano.

 _ **Y con cara triste Nadja sigue hablando mientras su madre la observa fijamente:**_

Madre estoy muy confundida, me gustan mucho los dos, y ambos han hecho muchas cosas por mí y me han ayudado siempre que han podido, Keith recupero mi broche de las manos del Tío German y a causa de eso el quedo gravemente herido, aun no me perdono esa situación, y también.. Madre, cuando lo vi en granada, volvió a recuperar mi broche de unos ladrones, él iba vestido de negro, pero yo creía que era Francis ya que aún no conocía la existencia de un Hermano perdido (Keith), en aquella tarde, el chico vestido de negro, escucho todas mis tonterías, me vio bailar, me dio de comer un tomate, algo que nunca había visto en la finura de Francis y en la alhambra, le pregunte ¿Qué quién era? Que no era el Francis que yo conocía, que me explicara porque yo no entendía nada y poco después de esa pregunta, me beso después de estas palabras que yo en aquel momento no entendí

 **( ** Nadja, acuérdate siempre de lo que te voy a decir ahora, piensa que soy yo y nadie más que yo, y que los sentimientos que tienes son indudablemente hacia mí y deberías sentirte feliz por ello.. así que por favor, no lo dudes nunca Nadja… ** )** aún recuerdo sus cálidos labios junto a los míos y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, fue tan romántico y después de esto, madre, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, solo caminábamos por las calles de Granada como si fuéramos una pareja, abrazados mirándonos, y poco después le abrace y yo le dije al que creía que era Francis,

 **( ** Te quiero, te amo tanto, siempre me gustaste mucho, desde la primera vez que te vi, pero, al verte hoy, he conocido otra faceta de ti, y eso me ha sorprendido gratamente, ha hecho que te amé mucho más que antes... Te amo más tal como te he conocido hoy, que como te recordaba antes…**)** después de estas palabras, quien creía que era Francis me intento explicar algo, cosa que no pudo terminar y se despidió de mí, dejando un gran vacío en mi corazón, justo después de eso vi a un Chico al cual identifique al instante, era Francis, con su traje blanco, en compañía de una dama, la que después supe que era su prometida, pero no entendía nada, madre había dos Francis, el blanco y el negro, mire a ambos lados repetida mente, para verlos, eran idénticos, y poco después el chico de negro saco un antifaz negro y se lo puso en los ojos.. Él era Rosa Negra, me asuste pero a la vez no entendía nada y sentí mucho miedo, fue una mezcla de sentimientos.

Luego en la Isla de Miconos me encontré con Francis y el me explico la historia de él y su hermano, que yo ya te la he contado durante los días que llevo en la mansion, y como Francis me vio distante, me dijo que sentía por él y por su hermano, no supe que decir y le dije las palabras que le había dicho a Keith, las cuales le dolieron y su rostro cambio por completo, aún recuerdo su expresión triste y apenada.

Ahora que sabes todo madre, ¿qué crees que debo hacer? ¿A quién amo realmente? ¿Al caballero de los Ojos Brillantes Keith a quien vi primero o a Francis, su hermano aristócrata quien confundí con el caballero de los ojos brillantes?

 _ **Collette pensativa, aparta la vista y se dirige a la ventana de la habitación para ver el paisaje que les rodeaba y ante esas preguntas comienza a hablar:**_

Collette: Mi pequeña hija, Nadja, después de escuchar tu relato te voy a dar mi consejo, creo que aun eres muy joven para decidir a quién amas y yo estoy segura de que esos dos muchachos esperaran tu respuesta, da igual cuantos años pasen, ellos te van a esperar, sobretodo el que arriesgo su vida por hacerte feliz.

Nadja aunque me disguste acepto tu idea de irte con la compañía a conocer mundo, nuevos bailes y a nueva gente, conoce todo por las dos, para que cuando vuelvas o en tus cartas me expliques los lugares y tus aventuras, me harás muy feliz, y una vez tengas las ideas claras, referente a los dos Hermanos, regresa y házselo saber, lo merecen después de todo, no podrás conseguir que los dos sean felices, pero como ellos luchan por tu felicidad, el que no consiga tu amor aceptara y se retirara.

Nadja: Gracias madre, eso hare, después de terminar mi largo viaje, regresare, te explicare mis aventuras y te diré mi decisión final, lo cual conllevara a que se lleve a cabo el compromiso, finalmente, entre los Preminger y los Harcourt.

 **** De vuelta a la actualidad ****

Nadja después de recordar lo que le había dicho su madre 3 años atrás, antes de irse de la casa de los Preminger, recuerda con gran dolor a los dos gemelos, a los cuales tanto amo, y se preguntaba si aún la recordarían, si aún la estaban esperando, si de verdad cuando regrese los vera, ellos ahora tienen alrededor de 20 años y ella casi 17 años, pensaba repetidas veces en su cabeza.

Después de este gran recuerdo, mucho más profundo que el del resto de compañeros de la compañía, sale al escenario para realizar su baile de Flamenco, para hacer honor aquellos tiempos donde acababa de aprender, después de mucho esfuerzo, su primer baile de flamenco.

Ella siempre tenía la manía de observar al público para ver las caras de sus espectadores, y entre ellos siempre había gente de todas clases, alturas, nacionalidades y aspectos.

Ella soñaba cada día con volverlos a ver, pero ella sabía que eso era imposible ya que Francis vivía en la mansión con sus obligaciones y sus contribuciones a los pobres y sabia por cartas que Keith se encontraba en constante viaje por Europa para cambiar el mundo, y eso cada vez la apenaba más, quería verlos, después de todo había pasado mucho mucho tiempo.

Ella ya no era la niña que todos en su casa y amigos recordaban, ahora su pelo rubio y dorado llegaba por su cintura, rozando su culo, era mucho más alta y a causa de la adolescencia se había desarrollado, ya no era una niña, era una mujer, con sus curvas y sus rasgos más finos y femeninos, ella sabía que ya nada era igual al pasado, ya que durante sus viajes muchos jóvenes le habían propuesto citas e incluso algunos matrimonio, a decir verdad, todos los de la compañía lo decían , Nadja se había convertido en una mujer preciosa y en el centro de las actuaciones, un perfecto ángel.

 _ **Mientras pensaba eso, Su actuación de flamenco llego a su final y con eso descendió del escenario y justo antes de entrar en el carro mecánico, unos brazos fuertes y largos cubiertos con una chaqueta negra la cogen por la cintura…**_

 **Continuara… ****

Espero que os guste el primer capítulo y la introducción inicial al FanFic!

Espero vuestras valoraciones y comentarios, iré siguiendo la historia conforme vaya teniendo tiempo y si veo que tiene éxito la hare lo más larga e interesante que pueda!

Ahora sí.. Me despido y hasta la próxima queridos leyentes! 3


	2. Capítulo 2 : Las Travesuras del Destino

ASHITA NO NADJA – NADJA DEL MAÑANA SandraGJ FANFIC

Holaaa de nuevo, ya estoy otra vez aquí escribiendo para todos vosotros e incluso para mí, que aunque no os lo creáis me meto muchísimo en la historia hasta el punto de ser real, bueno al menos esa es mi intención, dejar el sabor de boca final que no nos dejaron cuando acabaron el anime… y ahora sí sin más dilación, le doy paso al capítulo dos.

 **Capítulo 2 : Las Travesuras del Destino..**

Justo antes de que Nadja se dispusiera a entrar en el carro mecánico, unos brazos la cogen por la cintura, cosa que la asusta y no tuvo otra reacción que chillar.

Unas voces: Nadja no grites, somos nosotros, Leonardo y Thierry. Hemos visto tu actuación después de tanto tiempo y no nos hemos podido resistir a saludarte, lamentamos haberte asustado, "Hablando con un tono burlón esto último"

Nadja: "Aun asustada" Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo hacia desde nuestro último encuentro, me alegro mucho de volverlos a ver.

 _ **Nadja se muestra con cara triste ante este suceso, ya que en el mismo momento que había visto las mangas negras del traje, ella en su mente había imaginado a otra persona, ella realmente esperaba ver a otro joven bajo de ese traje negro.**_

¿Qué hacéis en Barcelona? ¿Qué os trae por aquí? "Preguntaba ahora con alegría"

Leonardo: Pues como no siempre venimos buscando bellas damas y sesiones de moda donde mi gran amigo y diseñador Thierry pueda mostrar sus grandes dotes creando vellos vestidos y complementos.

Thierry: Si eso es cierto Nadja, además de que no hace mucho cuando estábamos en Francia nos enteramos de que aquí en Barcelona se iba a celebrar un desfile de moda, con nuevas modelos y los trajes confeccionados de este año para la temporada primavera verano y como podrás comprender, yo no me lo podía perder y menos estando tan cerca.

Nadja: Eso suena muy interesante, la verdad me gustaría asistir a una sesión de moda como esa. ¿Me llevaríais? Así podría ver nuevos trajes o diseños que le puedan ir bien a la abuela para mis actuaciones o para alguna otra de los integrantes de la compañía. ¿Qué me decís, me lleváis?

Leonardo: Claro que sí que te llevamos mi Capullo de Rosa, además que mi compañero Thierry ha traído 3 trajes de su colección y necesitamos a una modelo que desfile con ellos, ahora que ya eres toda una mujer en cuerpo y mente nos vendrá bien tu compañía, sé que esto no te lo habíamos comentado desde el principio, se me había olvidado "Dice con tono burlón"

Nadja: Que vergüenza, tendré que desfilar y me vera toda la gente que asista a ese desfile de moda, aunque a la vez será divertido y quizá así consigamos más audiencia para nuestras funciones en la compañía, me apunto encantada chicos.

Ambos: Perfecto, ahora nos vamos, te recogeremos mañana a las 11:00h en este mismo lugar, no necesitas llevarte nada, déjalo todo en nuestras manos, estarás preciosa Princesa Preminger.

Nadja: _**Sonrojada**_ Vale chicos les esperare mañana a esta hora.

Todos se despiden y Nadja entra del carro mecánico para contarle todo a sus compañeros.

Nadja: Chicos mis amigos Leonardo y Thierry que los he vuelto a ver después de mucho tiempo me han explicado que va a haber un desfile de moda mañana en Barcelona y les he pedido que me llevasen para conocer el lugar y ver esos preciosos vestidos, a lo que ellos muy felices me dijeron que me llevaran encantados y además, y más sorprendente, voy a tener que desfilar con 3 creaciones de Thierry, voy a ser su modelo estrella, no me lo puedo creer, estoy muy nerviosa a decir verdad. ¿Qué os parece?

Sylvie: Que buena noticia Nadja, así todo el mundo vera lo preciosa que eres y lo afortunados que somos nosotros por tenerte en nuestra compañía.

Abuela: Me hace muy feliz ver que mi pequeña Nadja sigue creyendo y creando su propio destino, cosas buenas te esperan en ese desfile pequeña.

El resto de la compañía: Nadja pásalo muy bien disfruta mucho y cuídate, nos lo cuentas todo a la vuelta.

Nadja: Si chicos, os lo contare todo cuando ellos me dejen aquí, ahora me voy a descansar un rato que entre la actuación y esta noticia estoy muy cansada.

 _ **Nadja se retira y se tumba en su cama, y en ese mismo instante vuelve a surgir el mismo pensamiento que había sido interrumpido segundos antes de que Leonardo la cogiera por la cintura.**_

 _ **En la mente de Nadja:**_ ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué mi felicidad se ha borrado por segundos al ver quién era el que se encontraba bajo el traje negro? ¿A quién estaba esperando? ¿Puede que aún no deje de pensar en él y lo tenga más presente en mi mente, más incluso de lo que creía? Todas esas preguntas atormentaban su cabeza, ella sabía perfectamente que le hubiera encantado encontrarse con él, girarse y al ver su cara lanzarse a sus brazos, lleva soñando mucho tiempo en un reencuentro que cada vez que lo piensa está más lejano, ciertamente, tiene miedo, miedo de que el ya no le recuerde, que no les esté esperando y sobre todo, que el ya este comprometido con otra joven. Todo eso y mucho más la llevaba preocupando desde hace mucho tiempo, por más que ella intentase no pensar, ella sabe que el robo su corazón desde el primer día, que por más cosas que pasen o por más chicos que ella conozca y se le declaren, ella siempre le seria fiel al mismo joven, al caballero de los ojos brillantes.

 _ **Nadja en medio de esos pensamientos tristes y a la vez con algo de esperanzas en volverlo a ver pronto cae rendida ante el cansancio y duerme plácidamente.**_

Llegada la noche, sus compañeros la despiertan para ir a cenar, ya que mañana, a la pequeña bailarina le esperaba un duro y largo día a la vez que emocionante.

Todos cenaban tranquilamente, charlando y riendo como hacían de costumbre, en esa gran familia.

Después de eso, todos se fueron a dormir esperando a que amaneciera al día siguiente.

A la mañana, Nadja ya corría de un lado a otro esperando la llegada de sus dos amigos para poder asistir al desfile de moda, tenía unas ganas locas de asistir a un evento como ese, ya que era su primera vez, y además tendría la oportunidad de conocer a gente importante y famosa de Barcelona y alrededores.

Unas voces: Buenos días Nadja, ¿Estas preparada para tu gran debut? ¿Estas lista? Vámonos.

Nadja: Si estoy lista podemos irnos.

Los tres se suben al carruaje y se dirigen a Plaza España, donde allí se celebraba el desfile de moda en un gran recinto dedicado a día de hoy solo a la moda, a los artistas y a los modelos. Conforme se acercaban al lugar, Nadja cada vez se impacientaba más.

Una vez los tres estuvieron dentro, empezaron a observar los trajes que había en exposición, cosa que a los tres les encantaba, ella no se arrepentía en absoluto de estar en ese lugar.

Thierry: Leonardo, Nadja, dirijámonos ya nuestra sala para que preparen a Nadja con el primer traje del desfile, nosotros esperaremos fuera, ya que tú eres una Dama y nosotros somos caballeros, espero que te guste mi trabajo y el trabajo de maquillaje de las chicas, nos vemos luego pequeña.

Se despiden y Nadja entra dentro de la sala.

Chicas: Hola Nadja, encantada de conocerte, nosotras nos encargaremos del maquillaje, peluquería y de la vestimenta, espero que estés cómoda.

Nadja: Muchas gracias chicas, es un placer, lo dejo todo en vuestras manos.

Pasado el rato, el primer traje que le ponen a Nadja después de estar maquillada y peinada es uno de color azul cielo con tonos rosas que le quedaba a la medida perfecta, era muy típico en Thierry que sus trajes le quedaran como anillo al dedo.

Nadja se miró en un espejo y se vio, ahora corroboraba que ya no era la niña que todos recordaban, era una mujer, tanto físico como mentalmente, estaba muy feliz por como la habían dejado.

Nadja: Muchas gracias chicas, este primer modelo me encanta, nos vemos luego.

Nadja sale de la sala para encontrarse con sus dos amigos, los cuales al verla quedan impresionados.

Leonardo: Capullo de Rosa, estas esplendida, eres preciosa, sin duda alguna.

Thierry: Mi creación te queda perfecta, estoy súper orgulloso por la combinación, gracias Nadja.

Se dirigen para esperar el turno del desfile de la pequeña.

Nadja nerviosa espera a su turno, al salir a la plataforma de desfile ve muchas caras, de mucha gente de diferentes lugares, esa era una de sus manías, la de contemplar a toda la gente de su alrededor, la gente la miraba asombrada, lo preciosa que era y ese traje que era espectacular

Ambos: Nadja lo has hecho genial, parecías un ángel encima de la plataforma.

Prosigamos con los otros dos trajes, uno era de color Blanco con detalles en color dorado y el otro era Rosa con detalles en amarillo y rojo, ese le recordó al inicial traje de gala de su madre, cosa que le fascino.

Nadja desfilo con ambos vestidos con la soltura de una modelo profesional, sus dos amigos estaban súper orgullosos de ella, era un ángel sin dudarlo.

Los dos chicos felicitaron a Nadja por su espectacular trabajo, aunque ellos no fueron los únicos, ya que algunos diseñadores de Barcelona y del resto de España se acercaron a los tres amigos y felicitaron tanto el trabajo del artista como el de la pequeña modelo.

Los tres estaban muy orgullosos del resultado.

Y con esto se fueron hacia el salón, donde se estaba realizando un baile, y como no, Nadja esperaba a algún joven que la invitara a bailar.

Contemplaba los preciosos trajes de todas las damas que se encontraban en el salón, y se fascinaba por su belleza.

Mientras ella estaba despistada, una voz le susurraba al oído.

 **Pequeña princesa, ¿me concede este baile…?**

 **Continuara…****

Hola chicos, espero que este capítulo les guste, a mí la verdad me encanta escribir y dejar que mi mente imagine las escenas y situaciones.

Espero que os este gustando y tengáis ganas de conocer al joven que se encuentra detrás de esa voz susurrada al oído de Nadja.

Nos vemos muy pronto, besos y hasta la próxima 3


	3. Capítulo 3: Renacen los sentimientos

ASHITA NO NADJA – NADJA DEL MAÑANA SandraGJ FANFIC

Hola hola, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, actualizo súper rápido la historia porque la verdad me tiene muy enganchada, incluso a mí, sé que soy quien la escribe y demás, no se me olvida, pero a decir verdad, como me guio por los sentimientos del momento, pues van surgiendo las ideas al mismo momento que las escribo, no tengo los guiones preparados o la trama pensada, con esta reflexión de la autora en voz alta os dejo con el esperado capítulo 3.

 **Capítulo 3 : Renacen los sentimientos con el inicio del Vals..**

Nadja al escuchar que una voz le susurraba al oído, esas palabras de invitación al baile, se gira inmediatamente y para su sorpresa, ni más ni menos, se encuentra con un joven alto, delgado, pelo rubio, ojos azules, unos tres años mayor que ella y con un traje negro que encajaba a la perfección con él. Ante esto Nadja se queda paralizada, no lo podía creer, no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos en ese preciso momento, intento articular palabra, aunque no tuvo éxito, simplemente pudo mirarlo fijamente y pensar que toda la situación en general era un sueño. El joven no podía dejar de mirarla, realmente no se sabía quién de los dos estaba más asombrado por la situación.

Joven: Pequeña dama, le repito, ¿me concede el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza?

Nadja: "Aun sorprendida y en estado de Shock contesta" S-s-ssi clar-o que sí.

El joven le alarga el brazo dejando su mano cerca de la muchacha para que la aceptara para bailar. Ante esta posición Nadja coge la mano del joven y se dirigen al medio del salón.

 **Comienza el Vals ( ** Nota: La pieza en estas escenas es : Waltz 5 ** )**

Nuestra pareja central se encuentra situada casi en el centro de la pista, y al ser de los primeros en llegar, el resto de los invitados los contemplan perplejos, la calidad de baile que emergía de los dos era descrita magia y armonía, la cual los invitados percibieron al instante y les dejaron para ellos solos toda la pista central de baile.

Nadja mientras bailaba muy cerca del joven, lo miraba fijamente, sabía que era el, lo sentía, sentía esa sensación de ser ligera como una pluma, esa sensación que solo él le transmitía, recordó todas las piezas de baile que bailo con él y era exactamente igual, no había ninguna duda, se trataba del Caballero de los ojos brillantes. La pieza hacia menos de un minuto que había empezado a sonar y ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra, simplemente se miraban fijamente, pero eso se acabó en el momento que el vals llega al punto álgido y el joven rompiendo el silencio comienza a hablar.

Joven: No esperaba encontrarte en este tipo de fiestas y acontecimientos, veo que no has cambiado mucho, sigues siendo delicada, una muchacha delicada y pequeña, como la última vez que te vi. "Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca de la emoción que sentía en aquel preciso momento"

Nadja sin poder creer aun lo que estaba pasando, contemplaba el rostro del joven, no había duda era el, tanto el cómo sus palabras me transmiten tantas cosas, y después de esto, consigue articular las palabras.

Nadja: Sigues siendo tan poco delicado como la última vez que te vi, ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo en Barcelona?

Mientras ellos conversaban, el Vals seguía sonando.

Joven: Sabes que una de mis preocupaciones siempre había sido que los pobres no pasaran penurias para sobrevivir, la igualdad entre los ricos y los pobres, y aunque prometí no volver a serlo y abandonarlo para siempre, decidí volver a ser Rosa Negra.

Nadja: No puede ser, nuestra promesa, ¿Por qué no la cumpliste? ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí? ¿He sido la única que ha esperado el reencuentro día si y día también? No lo puedo creer, me siento tan tonta por haberte creído. "Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos y seguidamente patinaban por sus mejillas" "Gritando" ¡Keith me has fallado! ¡No te lo pienso perdonar!

Keith: Nadja espera, ¿cómo puedes creer que te he olvidado? Que yo haya retomado mis raíces, no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos, sé que he roto la promesa que te hice, cosa que no me perdono, pero tampoco me perdono el no actuar cuando veo injusticias. Nadja, he soñado desde la última vez que nos vimos con volverte a ver, con volverte a tocar y con poderte volver a besar, no te imaginas como te he buscado y como he intentado seguirte la pista siempre que he podido, mi motivo principal de asistir a estas congregaciones era encontrarte, encontrar a la muchacha más bella, aquella la cual su belleza es incalculable, cumplir mi misión de Rosa Negra es secundario, te lo prometo, mi primer deseo y más importante era encontrarte y no dejarte escapar nunca más, Nadja créeme, te amo más que en el pasado, más que ayer y menos que mañana. Eres la única Rosa negra en mi jardín. "Ante estas palabras tan sinceras sus ojos brillaban de manera diferente, vivamente y a la vez apasionadamente"

Nadja: No sé si creer tus palabras, no recibí noticias tuyas en muchísimo tiempo, he sufrido mucho pensando en que podrías haberme olvidado, en que ya tendrías a otra joven a tu lado, no imaginas la de veces que te he buscado entre el público, actué donde actué, vaya a donde vaya, no salías de mi cabeza, para que lo sepas muchos hombres se me han declarado, incluso me pidieron matrimonio, los rechace a todos y cada uno de ellos, no te he podido olvidarte aunque a decir verdad, no lo he intentado, como iba a olvidar esos ojos azules que me salvaron del peor final.

Keith: Nadja te he seguido la pista todo lo que he podido, siempre que veía los carteles de la compañía, recorría la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrar a la pequeña muchacha de pelo rubio, pero ninguna de las veces la fortuna se puso de mi lado, hasta hoy, ha sido verte, verte a lo lejos y saber que eres tú, ninguna chica más consigue despertar en mi lo que tu despiertas. Eres a la chica que yo escogí, pero a la vez, también tenía miedo de encontrarme contigo, te recuerdo que la última vez escogiste a Francis y me rompiste el corazón a pedazos, Nadja yo te amaba, lo demostré tantas veces como oportunidades tuve, hasta el punto de arriesgar mi vida o incluso entregarla por ti, por tu felicidad, pero le escogiste a él, pero aun así me retire, pero no me rendí, yo te seguía amando aunque tú no me correspondieras, y mi mayor miedo era encontrarme contigo y enterarme por tus hermosos labios que tu corazón le pertenecía a Francis o aun peor, a otro joven, Nadja no te llegas a imaginar el dolor que he sentido por no tenerte cerca estos tres años, con miedo a morir mientras cumplía mi misión de Rosa Negra y no poder ver de nuevo esos preciosos ojos azules y esa cara que me vuelve loco.

Nadja ante esto no puede más, rompe a llorar y se lanza a sus brazos, notaba como su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, no podía dejarle escapar, ella le amaba más que a nadie en este mundo, sabia el daño que le había causado, pero sabía el daño que se iba a causar a si misma si lo dejaba irse, no lo pensaba permitir. Keith ante este acto la abraza cálidamente y le besa la frente, no podía dejarla escapar, era su rosa más preciada, la que le daba sentido a su vida y por fin la había recuperado.

El joven coge a la muchacha en brazos y la lleva al balcón más cercano, en ese mismo momento las últimas notas del vals llegaban a su final.

Keith: Mi pequeña muchacha, como has crecido desde la última vez que te vi, que te toque y te tuve cerca, no sabes lo mucho que llegue a envidiar a mi hermano por tenerte, por tener el honor de pasar el resto de sus días al lado de una chica como tú, Nadja, yo te sigo amando como el primer día, no miento, muchísimo más, mis ganas de verte han hecho que mi amor por ti aumente incalculablemente.

Nadja: Keith, tú también has cambiado, eres más alto, más elegante, tu pelo y ojos brillan más que antes, o es que quizá yo te miro con otros ojos, pero lo que no ha cambiado es tu manera de vestir, ese traje negro, tan tuyo, que te favorece tanto, estas brillante, como tus preciosos ojos.

Te tengo que ser sincera, sí, yo el día del baile escogí a Francis, pero seguidamente diferentes sucesos que ocurrieron con la que en aquel momento era la prometida de Francis me hicieron ver que yo no tenía los sentimientos tan claros como creía, además las palabras de mi madre me hicieron abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de que aún no era el momento de decidir, que aún era muy joven y que quizá conocería otra persona que me haría olvidaros, pero ese no fue el caso, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, las ideas empezaron a estar claras, siempre veía al mismo joven, las primeras veces dudaba al decir su nombre, siempre dudaba entre Francis o Keith, pero a medida que los días se sumaban me acabe dando cuenta que la persona con la cual me quería encontrar en aquel momento era contigo, Keith, me enamore de la persona que me salvo, de la persona que me miro con aquellos ojos, en aquella noche estrellada, me enamore de tu forma de ser y me enamore de ti y de tus defectos, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta cien por cien de que quería verte, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, necesitaba decirte lo que sentía, y sobre todo, necesitaba volver a verte y a sentir la calidez de tus brazos. En el baile en cuanto me cogiste de la mano y empezamos a bailar, no tuve dudas, lo vi muy claro, tú eras la persona que me hacía sentir como una pluma, tú eras a la persona que verdaderamente amo.

Ambos ante estas palabras tan sinceras, se miraron fijamente y se fundieron en un calido y apasionado beso, el cual desprendía muchas emociones pero sobretodo la infinidad de sentimientos que habían tenido retenidos hasta volverse a reencontrar.

Ella aun con los ojos cerrados se pegó más al cuerpo de Keith y le paso los brazos detrás de su cuello, Keith a su misma vez abrazo más a Nadja, ambos deseaban que ese momento fuera eterno y casualmente una estrella fugaz escucho su deseo, aunque ellos no lo supieran aun.

Después de eso, sin hablar, siguieron abrazados, contemplando el lindo cielo estrellado, mientras la silueta tres muchachos se acercaban a ellos. Cuando Nadja noto su presencia comenzó a reconocer las caras, eran Leonardo, Thierry y un joven de rasgos muy peculiares, que en cuanto los reconoció, su cara empalideció al instante.

 **Continuara… ****

Buenos bueno bueno, a quien habrá visto Nadja para que la felicidad de su rostro desapareciera en cosa de pocos instantes.. Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. Espero que el argumento y la historia os esté gustando!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Besos! 3


	4. Capítulo 4 : Felicidad destruida

ASHITA NO NADJA – NADJA DEL MAÑANA SandraGJ FANFIC

Holaaa Chicos y Chicas... lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo 4, entre el trabajo y asuntos personales no he encontrado el momento para ponerme a escribir, pero ahora sí, voy a continuar con la historia de nuestra pequeña, bueno ya no tan pequeña, Nadja!

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.

 **Capítulo 4 : Felicidad destruida en un Instante..**

Nadja sabía quién era ese joven, estaba aterrada y su cara lo demostraba y la tensión de su cuerpo no era menor, con esto Keith noto que algo no estaba bien y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Pudo observar tan bien como Nadja como 3 siluetas se acercaban y al igual que Nadja reconoció a los tres muchachos al instante, pero al contrario de Nadja, el no demostraba ningún miedo ni terror ya que el tenia las cosas muy claras desde la última conversación que tuvo con aquel joven, aunque sabía que había fallado a su palabra, no se arrepentía, ya que él amaba a Nadja con todo su ser y nada ni nadie le separaría de ella y más ahora que conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos y eran correspondidos.

Keith abrazo a Nadja con fuerza para transmitirle tranquilidad, simplemente le quería demostrar que ella no estaba sola y que todo iba a salir bien, ya que ellos se aman a final de cuentas.

Leonardo: Nadja te estábamos buscando, alguien quiere verte, aunque es normal, estas preciosa Capullo de Rosa.

Thierry: Nadja gracias de nuevo por colaborar conmigo el día de hoy, estoy muy orgulloso por el trabajo realizado.

Leonardo: Nadja, ¿no me digas que él es Keith? ¿Dónde os reencontrasteis y porque ahora estáis tan juntos? "Pregunto el sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo".

Nadja: Leonardo, me reencontré con el justo antes de que empezara el Vals, yo tampoco esperaba encontrarme a Keith en un sitio como este, pero la verdad este encuentro me ha hecho la persona más feliz de este mundo, deseaba volver a verle, aunque nadie supiera de mis sentimientos, incluso yo, he dudado muchas veces de ellos.

Leonardo: Ya veo, es decir, estás enamorada de este joven, no lo hubiera dicho nunca, más bien tenía otra información respecto a ti y al amor.

"Interrumpe el Joven desconocido"

Joven: Nadja, no esperaba encontrarme esta situación después de tantos años, después de tantos años sin verte, ¿me tengo que encontrar con esto? Creía, aunque veo que estoy equivocado, que tu corazón me pertenecía a mí, me escogiste en el Vals, me dijiste que me querías. ¿Me estabas mintiendo aquel día? No lo puedo creer, me has roto el corazón a pedazos, después de que yo te he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo, no merezco este desprecio por tu parte, y que decir de ti Hermano, me has fallado, me prometiste no adelantar terreno con Nadja hasta que nos volviéramos a encontrar los tres. ¿Tan poco valen ya tus palabras Hermano?

Keith: Francis, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, y menos justo ahora, en este momento en que me he reencontrado con ella.

Tú hablas de corazones rotos, cuando tú no diste todo lo que podías dar por ella, yo arriesgue mi vida, casi morí por ella, ella me conoció a mí el primer día en el orfanato, ella realmente estaba enamorada de mí, solo que cuando te vio a ti en el Baile de nuestra mansión te confundió conmigo, no recuerdas que mientras bailabais te dijo y te agradecía que la salvaras y ante eso no supiste que contestarle, ¿recuerdas eso? ¿Recuerdas lo roto que dejaste su corazón después de esa indiferencia por parte tuya? Ella ansiaba volver a encontrarse con el Caballero de los Ojos Brillantes, que soy yo y para mi desgracia tú la encontraste antes, cosa que confundió sus sentimientos.

Yo sí que he sufrido pensando en ella, en la envidia que te tenía, en que te hubiera elegido a ti y aparte de eso tenía miedo de que ella hubiera encontrado otro chico y ya estuviera comprometida, no sabes la de veces que he seguido las pistas de la compañía ambulante con el único deseo de volverla a ver, de volverla a abrazar y de volverla a besar. ¿Tu acaso has sentido eso alguna vez? ¿Esa necesidad de encontrarla a cualquier precio?

Realmente no me he aprovechado de tu ausencia, para convencerla, presionarla o hacerle cambiar de opinión. Ella sola, sin yo presionarla ni intentar nada, ha confesado sus sentimientos, sus sentimientos claros y puros hacia a mí, a decir verdad yo no tenía la mínima esperanza de que esto sucediera, pero por una vez en la vida, el destino me ha sonreído a mi Hermano.

 **Nadja asustada contempla la conversación entre los dos hermanos**

Nadja: Francis, primero de todo he de disculparme contigo, pero lo que dice Keith es cierto, el en ningún momento ha forzado esta situación, ha sido elección mía, y como el bien dice, él no se esperaba que nada de esto sucediera.

Por otro lado yo no tenía conocimiento de vuestra promesa y me vuelvo a disculpar, nunca pretendería hacerte daño Francis, has sido una parte muy importante en mi vida y siempre lo seguirás siendo, eso que no se te olvide, y aunque yo no pueda corresponder a tus sentimientos, siento todo el daño que te ha causado encontrarte con esta situación, no era mi intención bajo ningún concepto. Pero entiéndelo, estoy enamorada de tu Hermano, Francis, me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo, yo me enamore del Caballero de los Ojos Brillantes, no de su hermano, mis sentimientos surgieron por ti, por confundirte con Keith, he de serte sincera, sé que esto es doloroso pero es así, si tú no te hubieras parecido a Keith, si vosotros dos no hubieras sido hermanos gemelos, jamás hubiera sentido nada por ti, todo fue un error.

Y el día del Vals, el día que te escogí, me dominaron las primera impresiones de nuestro primer Vals y el primer beso contigo, pero después de tanto tiempo, después de estos años de soledad, mis sentimientos son claros yo amo a Keith con todo mi ser.

Francis: Nadja, ¿Cómo puedes decir esas palabras tan a la ligera? Ahora sí que me siento traicionado, ¿Qué pasa Nadja, no le contaste a mi Hermanito lo que paso entre nosotros ara 1 año Francia? ¿Se te han olvidado esos días de tu mente, esos momentos que pasamos juntos, dime?

Keith: Francis ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Nadja porque no fuiste sincera, porque no me contaste que entre tú y mi hermano pasaron cosas? No lo puedo creer "Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, la voz se le quebró por completo y de sus ojos lagrimas sin control empezaron a salir"

Nadja: Francis, ¿Porque tenías que decir eso? Lo que paso entre nosotros es agua pasada, ya te he dicho hoy y te repito, que yo amo a Keith, y nadie me separara de el pase lo que pase. Muy bien, tú has empezado a abrir la boca cuando no tocaba dejando así los sentimientos de Keith, rotos, yo simplemente le quería evitar este sufrimiento, pero ya que has empezado a hablar le contare la verdad, lo que paso hace 1 año atrás.

Keith mi vida, te contare toda la verdad, pero piensa en lo que te voy a decir ahora. Lo que siento por ti es indudablemente por ti y por nadie más, estoy orgullosa de mis sentimientos hacia ti, y quiero que sepas que nadie más me ha hecho sentir lo que tú, simplemente con mirarte a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos, me tranquilizas y haces que te amé aún, más que antes.

 **** Un año atrás, en Francia ****

Hacia unos días que la compañía se encontraba en Francia, Nadja se encontraba emocionada ya que estaba aprendiendo muchos bailes nuevos durante su viaje por Europa. Después de cada actuación y como de costumbre se fue a dar una vuelta para relajarse y descansar, le encantaba mirar el paisaje, los ríos, los árboles, los animales, todo lo que le rodeaba le parecía precioso.

Nadja se encontraba observando el Rio Sena, estaba perpleja observando su inmenso caudal y la capacidad de agua que transportaba, le hacía sentir muy pequeña.

Mientras estaba distraída observando el agua, observo que algo diferente al resto del tiempo se estaba reflejando detrás de ella, una silueta de un joven. Nadja se giró al instante.

Nadja: ¿Keith o Francis? ¿Quién eres de los dos? Hace tanto que no os veo a ninguno de que ya no se diferenciaros.

Francis: Nadja cuanto tiempo sin verte, soy Francis, ¿Tanto tiempo hace desde la última vez que nos vimos que ya no me recuerdas?

Nadja: Sois muy parecidos Francis y me es difícil reconoceros, además que muchas veces me guio por lo que me dice el corazón y por culpa de eso he hecho daño a mucha gente

Francis: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Nadja: Francis no sé a quién amo realmente y últimamente no paro de pensar en tu hermano.

Francis: No me digas más, realmente sé que me quieres a mí y yo sé cómo hacerte feliz, no tengo ninguna duda sobre eso. Déjame pasar unos días a tu lado y veras como cambias de opinión mi pequeña Nadja.

¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por los alrededores del parque y del Sena?

Nadja: No entiendo muy bien que quieres decir pero acepto el ir contigo.

Francis cogió la mano de la joven, para que no se separase de él, a vista de todos parecían una pareja de recién casados, pero Nadja no entendía porque pero no se sentía cómoda, a decir verdad tenía un gran dolor en el pecho, pero no dijo nada.

Llevaban paseando y charlando desde hace unas horas y Nadja se dio cuenta de que en media hora tenía una función.

Se despidió de Francis y se fue al carro mecánico

Nadja: Adiós Francis "A lo lejos"

Nadja entra en el carro mecánico y se pone su traje para hacer el baile Francés.

Sale al escenario con la misma soltura de siempre, esa que tanto le caracterizaba.

Observaba al público como de costumbre y vio que Francis la estaba mirando, y entre giro y giro en el baile confundió a Francis con Keith y su corazón dio un brinco, su cara se ilumino al instante. Cosas como esta le hacían entender que ella realmente amaba a Keith, ya que cuando mira a Francis no sientia nada en especial solo una bonita amistad.

Terminado el baile y ya con su traje de calle, Nadja se encuentra a Francis con un Ramo de rosas para ella y que ella recibe amablemente.

Francis: Nadja, demos un paseo y vayamos a cenar juntos.

Nadja acepto y se arregló para ir bonita para la ocasión, un poco de maquillaje un precioso recogido y ya estaba lista para pasar la velada.

Francis: Nadja estas preciosa, quiero que veas los alrededores de la Torre Eiffel.

Nadja seguía los pasos de Francis, aunque sin mucha ilusión.

Después de pasear bajo la Torre, entraron en un restaurante a cenar, y comenzó la cena.

Francis había pedido vino para beber y para comer pasta y carne.

Ambos comenzaron a beber, y a causa de no haber comido mucho, Nadja empezó a sentirse rara pero no le prestó atención.

La cena seguía su curso y ambos salieron del restaurante, pero a decir verdad, estaban llegando al punto de estar borrachos.

Francis: Nadja es tarde para regresar, solicitare una habitación de Hotel para pasar la noche y mañana por la mañana regresaremos al Sena.

Nadja sin mucha conciencia asintió. Francis entre dientes dijo "todo ha salido a la perfección"

Entraron en la habitación, que disponía de muchos lujos y dos camas individuales, Nadja se sentó en una de ella y Francis en la otra la contemplaba fijamente.

Comenzaron a hablar y mientras notaba que Nadja iba perdiendo fuerzas se cambió de cama y se sentó a su lado, acto seguido la miro a los ojos y la beso, Nadja ante esto estaba tan cansada que no pudo apartarlo, se sentía mal de traicionar los sentimientos que sentía por Keith aunque ellos no fueran nada, ella sabía que amaba a Keith y no a Francis. Pero la cosa no se quedó en un simple beso.

Francis tumbo a Nadja en la cama y empezó a besarla, ya los besos no eran tiernos, ya simplemente él tenía otra intención, y se notaba que esta no era la primera vez que hacia estas cosas. Francis había mentido, él había estado con otras mujeres y jóvenes mientras no encontraba a Nadja.

Nadja se sentía impotente, no podía moverse, ya que Francis la había inmovilizado de brazos y casi las piernas, no quería continuar esto, se sentía sucia, rota y desprotegida.

Francis siguió su camino y empezó a bajar sus labios hasta su pecho y con esto sus manos, con la otra mano tapaba la boca de Nadja para que no gritase.

Le desabrocho el vestido y empezó a deslizarlo hasta la cadera, pudo contemplar el cuerpo aun puro e inocente de Nadja casi al desnudo, solo le cubría la parte superior un pequeño sostén de color rosado.

Nadja no podía soportarlo más, alguien a quien quería tanto la estaba mancillando, por el simple hecho de quererse vengar de sus sentimientos hacia su hermano, y como aquella época quien se llevaba la honra de una mujer debía casarse con ella, fue cuando Nadja vio las sucias intenciones de Rosa Blanca, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, y en un acto de valentía mordió lo más fuerte que pudo la mano de Francis que tapaba su boca y le golpeo con la pared dejándolo inconsciente.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo de la habitación y del hotel, sin ningún rumbo, solo quería desaparecer de aquel lugar.

Nadja no dejaba de llorar en todo el camino, se sentía desconsolada, la habían intentado mancillar sin poderlo evitar ya que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Consiguió orientarse y corriendo y gritando entro en el carro mecánico.

Nadja: Compañeros, vayámonos de Francia ahora mismo, por favor, es urgente.

El capitán de un brinco salto de la cama, todos recogieron sus cosas de la parte exterior y se fueron de aquel lugar en menos de media hora.

Nadja aún no podía dejar de llorar y aunque todos preguntaban qué había pasado, Nadja no dejo escapar ninguna palabra por su boca tambaleante.

 **** De vuelta a la actualidad ****

Nadja con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión de amargura, miraba a Francis desafiadoramente, mientras su corazón se rompía al pensar que Keith, la persona que más quería se había enterado de toda la verdad, de aquella trágica noche que nadie más conocía, solo Francis y ella.

Nadja: ¿Esto era lo que querías que contara? Que me intentaste deshonrar para que no me pudiera comprometer con tu hermano, que me emborrachaste con todas las malas intenciones de abusar de mí, yo te consideraba un buen amigo pero me decepcionaste, maldecí el día en que te conocí y solo deseaba encontrar a Keith para encontrar la paz en mí y entregarme en cuerpo y alma a él, porque es a la persona que amo, no perdonare jamás lo que hiciste y tampoco perdonare jamás que por tu culpa, ahora Keith este sufriendo.

Keith en cambio con los ojos rojos y ya alzándose del suelo se puso al lado de Nadja y le beso la frente

Keith: Nadja, mi pequeña Nadja, ¿Por qué no me contaste esta trágica historia? Pequeña no temas, te seguiré amando igual, aunque él hubiera conseguido su envenenado propósito, yo te seguiría amando querida.

Después de volverla a besar, pero esta vez en los labios, Keith clava su ardua mirada contra aquella persona que una vez fue su hermano.

Keith: ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Nadja, cómo pudiste tocarle un solo pelo con esas sucias intenciones? ¿Por qué no respetaste su voluntad? ¿Y tú eres el que habla de romper promesas, después de lo que hiciste, aun tienes el valor de decir eso de mí, que solo la he besado una vez?

Keith encara a su hermano contra de la pared esperando una respuesta coherente antes de matarlo allí mismo.

 **Continuara… ****

Antes de nada, decir que no tenía planeado en absoluto que la historia cogiera este hilo, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, las manos funcionaban solas y este ha sido el resultado.

Fans de Francis no me odiéis mucho, y a decir verdad por otro lado es el capítulo más largo y más trágico que he creado hasta ahora…

¡Espero que os guste mucho!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Muchos besos 3

PD: prometo que a partir de ahora cada vez que cumplamos los objetivos de 30 seguidores nuevos entre capítulo y capítulo. Publicare mucho más rápido la historia y sus capítulos. 3


	5. Capítulo 5 : Una situación comprometida

ASHITA NO NADJA – NADJA DEL MAÑANA SandraGJ FANFIC

Holaaa!

Bueno de nuevo pido disculpas por tardar tanto en escribir, estoy en plena época de exámenes y me cuesta llegar a todo, me da rabia porque me encanta escribir y ya hemos superado la meta que establecí y me gusta ser siempre puntual, lo intento siempre que tengo tiempo libre, pero bueno no me demoro más, doy paso al capítulo 5. Espero que os guste! Besitos!

 **Capítulo 5 : Una situación comprometida..**

Keith encarando a su gemelo, con cara de pocos amigos, estaba muy claro que estaba enfadado y casi de ninguna manera iba a perdonar lo que le había hecho a Nadja, ya no por sus sentimientos correspondidos por la joven sino porque eso es imperdonable, sea cual sea el motivo, la razón o el propósito de esas acciones, no podía perdonar que un hombre abusara de una mujer.

Keith: repito, dame un buen motivo para dejarte con vida, hazlo antes de que mi puño se estrelle en tu cara, ¿Me escuchaste?

Francis: "Con la voz firme"

Primer motivo, yo amo a Nadja igual que tú la amas, que haya estado con otras mujeres hasta encontrarme con ella no quita que la ame como la amo.

Segundo motivo, sé que ella será más feliz y estará a salvo a mi lado, por eso la intente forzar, para que acabase forzosamente conmigo, para poderla proteger, te recuerdo que tú eras el Ladrón Rosa Negra y al parecer ahora lo vuelves a ser, ¿Qué destino crees que le espera a Nadja si se queda a tu lado?

Tercer motivo, sabes cómo es el abuelo de Nadja, ella va a ser la heredera de la Familia Preminger, y te recuerdo que tú para la sociedad aristócrata no existes, estas muerto a ojos de todo aristócrata, ¿Cómo pretendes consolidar tu querido compromiso con Nadja si no tienes reconocimiento público como aristócrata y descendiente de la familia Harcourt?

Cuarto motivo, que yo recuerde tú te niegas a pertenecer a la aristocracia, por eso desapareciste nada mas graduarte y no supimos más de ti hasta que Nadja te encontró. Si no quieres ser aristócrata como podrás estar con Nadja si su abuelo solo quiere para la familia un descendiente reconocido y de poder adquisitivo alto para poderse casar con su Nieta, ¿He de recordarte lo que nos explicó Nadja del pasado de su madre y de su difunto padre? ¿Cómo piensas estar con ella teniendo en cuanta todas estas cosas? Aunque Nadja no quiera, su destino está atado a la aristocracia, ella sí o sí deberá ser la Heredera del título y posesiones de la Familia Preminger. Sé que en el pasado la defendimos de ese destino, pero sabes de sobras que era porque era demasiado joven, pero ahora está ya no es la situación ella está a punto de ser mayor de edad.

Pronto tendrá que volver para formular un compromiso con algún noble aristócrata y tú no podrás ocupar ese lugar, tu no existes, te lo vuelvo a decir, la sociedad, incluso nuestro padre se cree que estás muerto, ya me dirás como pretendes evadir esto.

Por eso quería forzar a Nadja, porque era la única manera de alejarla de ti y estuviera conmigo, que yo sí podría hacerla feliz y si se podría casar conmigo, ya que yo si tengo el reconocimiento legal y único como el único heredero de la Familia Harcourt.

Si esos no te parecen motivos suficientes, es que estas ciego, sé que no actué bien, pero te recuerdo que ambos estábamos bajo los efectos del alcohol, se me fue de las manos, no fueron las maneras adecuadas, pero yo tenía muy claro cuáles eran mis objetivos y lo que quería conseguir.

Keith: "Con cara angustiada y aun sin soltar a su gemelo" No me había parado a pensar en todos los inconvenientes que hay por no haber vuelto a aparecer en el mundo de la aristocracia, nunca me lo había planteado ya que ese mundo no me gusta y no me interesa, y por otro lado, jamás me hubiera imaginado que Nadja me iba a corresponder a mí. Pero acaso te crees que no soy capaz de ir a ver a nuestro padre, para aclarar toda la situación y para que me vuelva a reconocer a nivel de nobleza como su hijo, ya le explicare mis motivos, de porque no he dado señales de vida, eso no me preocupa, sé que tarde o temprano nuestro padre me reconocerá de nuevo, le daré todas las prueba que haga falta, pero no es necesario ya que tú y yo somos iguales, por eso nos confundió la pequeña Nadja, además yo soy el legítimo heredero ya que soy mayor que tú.

Una vez solucionado esto ya no habrá impedimento para que el abuelo de Nadja me deje tramitar el compromiso entre ella y yo.

Tampoco has tenido en cuenta que esto iba a pasar y pensabas que jamás querría regresar a ese mundo, del cual escape, pero te equivocas, ahora que tengo el amor de Nadja, haría cualquier cosa por estar por ella, por su felicidad, por su bienestar y por todo, incluso daría mi vida si fuera necesario, la amo y volveré a ser aristócrata con el único propósito de estar con ella.

Una vez aclarados y resueltos todos tus motivos, no quita que te comportaste como un irresponsable, nada poco común en un noble, me decepcionas, jamás imagine que alguien de mi sangre intentase hacer algo como lo que tú has hecho.

¿Cómo crees que se siente Nadja? No respetaste sus intenciones y sentimientos, ¿Acaso le preguntaste si ya había aclarado sus sentimiento? No me parece nada justa tu actitud y por ahora te pido que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella o te las veras conmigo, y esta vez no te dejare escapar, y acabare contigo con mis propias manos. Que te quede claro el amor de Nadja me pertenece y estaré a su lado todos los días de vida que me queden.

"Nadja comienza a llorar"

Cada vez tenía más claro que estaba enamorada de Keith, desde hacía mucho, mucho antes de lo que ella recordaba y no se quería separar de el por nada de este mundo, y menos después de escuchar que el volvería a la aristocracia, algo que tanto odia con tal de poder estar junto a ella, Nadja deseaba pasar el resto de sus días a su lado, fuera cual fuera el precio a pagar.

Francis: De acuerdo, veo que tienes las cosas muy claras y me sorprende esa actitud en ti, capaz de volver a ese mundo que tu llamas jaula por tal de estar con ella, se nota que la amas, pero yo no tengo toda la certeza de que ella pueda llegar a ser feliz a tu lado, y piensa que no creo que sea fácil que te acepten de nuevo en la familia, y más después de tantos años sin habernos dado señales de vida, ni una carta ni una visita.

Te deseo suerte.

"Mira a Nadja con cara triste" a pesar de todo la amaba y se sentía culpable de todo lo sucedido y sobretodo de haberle mentido

Francis: Nadja siento todo lo sucedido, hasta la próxima.

Se despide y se aleja de los dos jóvenes y de los dos que observaban la escena desde lejos.

Keith: Nadja perdona toda esta escena montada entre mi hermano y yo, y sobretodo no te preocupes por lo que paso hace un año, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, hiciste todo lo que pudiste para defenderte y escapaste de sus manos justo a tiempo, eres muy valiente y sobretodo muy fuerte por intentarlo ocultar con tal de no herir mis sentimientos, te lo agradezco. Tengo la sensación que he conseguido mi mas gran deseo, el poder estar contigo es la mayor de las victorias, Nadja te amo.

Nadja: Yo no quería que nada de lo sucedido en Francia rompiera nuestros sentimientos, yo quiero estar contigo, llevaba mucho tiempo esperándome encontrar contigo, se me han hecho eternos todos estos años, de verdad que bendigo el día en que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, yo también te amo Keith.

Leonardo: Nadja, jamás hubiera llegado a imaginar que dos de los aristócratas más importantes se acabarían enamorando de ti, si es que ya lo decía yo, mi capullo de rosa levanta pasiones. Quiero que sepas que has hecho muy bien por defender tus sentimientos e intereses y que sobre todo, que luches por estar con el amor de tu vida, eres muy valiente pequeña princesa.

Thierry: Nadja eres una valiente, has demostrado ser ya toda una mujer a punto de alcanzar la mayoría de edad, suerte tiene Keith de tenerte como pareja a Nadja.

"Keith interrumpe"

Keith: Perdona Thierry pero aun Nadja no es mi pareja, aun no pero. "Mira a Nadja fijamente" Nadja Preminger, ¿quieres salir conmigo? ¿Y formar parte de mí día a día, parte de mi futuro y de mi vida?

Nadja: "sonrojada" Claro que si Keith, deseaba tanto que este día llegara y poder ser finalmente tu pareja. Keith Harcourt acepto ser tu pareja, ahora y siempre.

Los dos jóvenes cerraron su promesa con un tierno beso y un profundo abrazo.

Los dos espectadores de la escena empezaron a silbar y aplaudir.

Jóvenes: Keith que envidia, te vas a quedar a la aristócrata más bella de la historia. Puedes estar orgulloso, feliz y sentirte afortunado.

Keith: Yo amo a Nadja por cómo es, no por su aspecto, pero he de reconocer que en estos años te has vuelto una chica esbelta, preciosa y toda una mujer.

Nadja: Chicos callar, que vergüenza, no me digáis esas cosas, soy una chica corriente.

Los 3 jóvenes: Nadja no digas tonterías, eres preciosa.

Keith: Nadja vamos a dar una vuelta y así te puedes relajar un poco, ya que han sido unos momentos bastante tensos.

Keith coge en brazos a Nadja y se la lleva a un sitio más íntimo, se gira para mirar a los dos amigos que dejaba atrás, a los cuales les giña un ojo y les saca la lengua. Se pierden en la oscuridad de la noche.

 **Continuara…****

Buenos bueno, pero que tensión y que carácter se gastan los dos hermanos. Próximamente veremos qué pasa con el espabilado de Keith.

Todo eso lo veremos en el Capítulo 6, que será muy muy pronto, pero por ahora disfrutar de este capítulo.

Besos 3


	6. Capítulo 6 - Un secreto, entre tú y yo

ASHITA NO NADJA – NADJA DEL MAÑANA SandraGJ FANFIC

Holaa!

Ahora podre ir escribiendo más a menudo ya que no tengo tanto lio entre estudios y el trabajo, pero hay veces que compaginar todo es misión imposible, pero bueno en las épocas que tenga más libres no me olvidare de vosotros ni de esta historia, seré lo más rápida y constante posible.

Cree hace poco un perfil de Wattpad, donde también estoy subiendo esta historia y en un futuro subiré más, ya no solo de Nadja sino inventadas y de otros animes y mangas.

Os dejo el perfil por si me queréis seguir:

user/SandraaGJ

También escribo en mi Pagina de Facebook

Perfil: KeithNadja/

Y ahora sí sin más contratiempos os dejo paso, al tan ansiado capítulo 6.

Disfrutarlo!

 **Capítulo 6 - Un secreto, entre tú y yo..**

El joven Keith aun llevaba a Nadja en brazos, cosa que nadie más sabía ya que se habían perdido en la oscuridad de la noche, no por casualidad o por coincidencia, sino con toda la intención puesta en esta acción.

Keith beso en numerosas ocasiones a Nadja, en la frente, en las mejillas, en los labios y la sujetaba con mucho amor. El seguía caminando por fuera del lugar del evento, no está perdido ni mucho menos, tenía las ideas claras y un rumbo a seguir.

Pasado un rato de mucho andar, se detiene en frente de un edificio de cerca de la estación de Sants, de Barcelona y del bolsillo de la chaqueta saca unas llaves, las usa para abrir la puerta y entra dentro del lugar.

Nadja no decía nada, solo miraba la cara de Keith, estaba encantada, no se sentía incomoda, a ella le encantaba estar con él, era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Keith deja de subir plantas, se detiene frente a una puerta, la abre y entra dentro de un piso, que al parecer tenía alquilado mientras se encontraba en Barcelona, en sus misiones de Rosa Negra.

Al entrar, deja a Nadja en el sofá para que descanse y él se quita la chaqueta y la deja colgada en la percha que se encontraba en la entrada del piso. Debajo de la chaqueta, llevaba una camisa blanca ajustada, que ahora se podía ver completamente, Nadja lo miraba fijamente y se pudo dar cuenta enseguida, de que no solo ella había crecido y tenía el cuerpo cambiado y desarrollado, él también lo había hecho, ya tenía el cuerpo bien formado, desarrollado y estaba fuerte, no era tan delgado como lo había visto la última vez, no podía dejarlo de mirar, le encantaba, tanto de carácter como físicamente, para que se iba a engañar, la tenía cautivada.

Keith se da cuenta de que es observado por Nadja y aunque intenta disimularlo se pone nervioso.

Keith: Nadja voy a darme una ducha, tu relájate y si necesitas dormir, puedes ir a la habitación y descansaras mejor que en el sofá. Te veo en un rato.

Le besa en la frente y se pierde detrás de la puerta del baño. Nadja contempla su esbelta silueta y empieza a ponerse nerviosa.

Nadja se quita el abrigo que le habían prestado sus amigos Leonardo y Thierry, ya que en la habitación se estaba bien gracias a la chimenea central.

Nadja se sienta en el sofá mirando al techo y pensando en todo lo sucedido durante el día, no podía creer aun que se había encontrado con Keith el amor de su vida, estaba feliz, enamorada y muy muy emocionada, pero a la vez sentía pena por Francis, aun no le había perdonado, pero sabía que él no era una mala persona, a pesar del daño que le podría haber hecho si hubiera conseguido su propósito. Aunque él había explicado que todo lo que hizo era por el bien de Nadja, no estaba de acuerdo, ella misma sabe perfectamente lo que es bueno para ella y lo que quiere que forme parte de su futuro, no necesitaba que nadie decidiera por ella. Entre tantos pensamientos ella quedo a merced del sueño, estaba demasiado cansada como para resistir en ese ambiente tan relajante y se durmió en el sofá, cerca de la chimenea. Aun no le había dado tiempo a quitarse el traje de baile.

Poco después de esto Keith sale del baño, con una pequeña toalla atada a la cintura y con su cabello poco seco, desordenado y despeinado, le daba un aire de sensualidad y varonilidad que por desgracia Nadja en ese preciso momento no pudo contemplar. El joven lucia sereno, renovado y ahora si se podía contemplar su cuerpo casi al desnudo, ya que solo le cubría la péquela toalla que llevaba atada, estaba claro que ya no era el mismo niño que salvo a Nadja en el orfanato.

Keith coge a Nadja en brazos y esta vez la deja recostada en la cama, mientras hacía eso, escucho que la voz de Nadja perdida en sueños le estaba llamando, ante esa situación Keith se puso nervioso, no podía creer que de verdad ella soñase con él y estaba seguro que esa no era la primera vez que sucedía.

Cubrió a la joven con una manta y el cubrió sus perfectas y fuertes piernas con el pantalón del pijama, que como no, era de color negro y ceñido.

El joven se sentó en la cama, aun con el pelo desordenado y con el torso descubierto, que entre las sombras se definía su cuerpo fuerte y esbelto. Y poco después se metió bajo la manta, y se quedó contemplando a Nadja.

Pasadas unas horas, Nadja se despierta y ve a Keith durmiendo a su lado, alarga un brazo hacia él y acaricia su cara y desplaza la mano hasta su torso, era amplio, fuerte, cálido y suave. Poco después de eso se pega a él, le besa en los labios y lo abraza, notando su cuerpo muy cerca del suyo, podía notar el calor que su cuerpo transmitía.

Nadja pensaba ¿Que si eso estaba bien visto en la sociedad en la que había nacido, la aristocracia? Ella sabía que una mujer aristócrata no podía estar a solas con un hombre y mucho menos en una habitación, pero a decir verdad, él le había pedido de ser pareja horas atrás y ahora eran pareja, así que nada lo que estaba sucediendo estaba mal, más bien era natural que durmiesen juntos, mientras seguía pensando, detecta que Keith la estaba mirando y al mismo tiempo él también le abraza.

Nadja: Lo siento Keith, te he despertado y debes de estar muy cansado.

Keith: Nadja no te preocupes, me alegra ver que estas aquí conmigo, tan cerca de mí, tanto que puedo notar tu respiración.

"Nadja se sonroja"

Nadja: Keith no digas esas cosas, que vergüenza. Seguro que tú has estado con muchas otras mujeres, ya que eres tan perfecto. "Sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre mientras decía esas palabras"

Estaba ciega por el

Keith: Nadja no sé cómo puedes pensar eso de mí, no soy como mi hermano, yo sigo siendo virgen, ¿Te tengo que recordar que te he estado esperando todos estos años? Para mí también es la primera vez que estoy una mujer a solas, en una casa, en la cama, ya sea durmiendo o de cualquier otra forma.

Nadja eres la primera persona que me ve tal cual y como soy, que me ve casi sin ropa y recién salido de la ducha. Desde siempre he tenido muy claro que no quería estar con nadie más, solo contigo.

Nadja: No me mal intérpretes, eres tan perfecto, y además de eso eres guapo, seguro que has tenido a todas las chicas a tus pies, por eso lo decía, has debido de ligar mucho durante este tiempo, además de que la ropa que te gusta llevar es atractiva y aumenta tu atractivo natural. "Mientras decía esas palabras, se sonrojaba"

Keith: A decir verdad, si he tenido muchas proposiciones de jóvenes chicas, de clase media e incluso aristócratas pero yo tenía algo muy claro, sabía que quería estar contigo fuera como fuera y si al final me rechazabas, me iría del país para intentar olvidar y poder rehacer mi vida como pudiera.

Nadja: Eso no es necesario, porque te amo y amare siempre, pase lo que pase Keith.

Nadja levanta la cabeza y vuelve a besar a Keith. Él le corresponde al beso, pero esta vez ya no era tan tierno, sino que más bien era picaron, travieso y apasionado.

"Keith interrumpe el momento"

Keith: Nadja quiero decirte algo seriamente, es importante, a partir de este momento quiero que tú seas feliz y no te veas forzada a hacer nada que no quieras hacer, yo respetare todas tus decisiones y velare por tu felicidad. No quiero que sufras un mal momento como paso con Francis.

Nadja: Keith quiero que te relajes, a partir de ahora todo lo que haga será porque yo quiero, nadie me obligara a hacer nada, no te preocupes, mientras sea contigo estará bien.

Keith: Nadja, soy tan feliz de que estés a mi lado y que por fin no sea un sueño.

Nadja: Lo mismo digo cariño.

Recordando las edades de la pareja, Nadja tiene 17 años y ese año cumplía 18, su mayoría de edad, y Keith tiene 19 a punto de cumplir 20 años.

Keith destapa a la joven y se pone encima de ella sobre su fina y delicada cintura. Se la queda mirando, la observa fijamente y ve como poco a poco su cara empieza a ponerse roja y ella nerviosa, y eso le encanta, todo de ella le encanta, para que se iba a engañar a sí mismo.

"Keith susurrándole al oído"

Keith: Nadja, esta noche serás toda mía, pequeña princesa.

Su voz no era la misma de siempre, desentonaba seguridad y una pasión que jamás Nadja había visto en los ojos de su Caballero, el caballero de los ojos brillantes, aquel que ella amaba.

En esta situación y por primera vez, Nadja cede ante los encantos de su amante, que no eran pocos.

 **Continuara... ****

Holaaa!

Espero que este capítulo os guste, empiezo a llegar a un punto del cual jamás he escrito y no sé cómo saldrá pero prometo que me esforzare!

Nos vemos en el capítulo 7!

Besos 3


	7. Capítulo 7 - Una Noche para los dos

ASHITA NO NADJA – NADJA DEL MAÑANA SandraGJ FANFIC

Hey queridos lectores y lectoras!

Debo dar las gracias a todos los comentarios y valoraciones que me hacéis a los capítulos que por ahora ya he ido subiendo, que por ahora ya son 6!

Y con este ya llevare 7 -

Os quiero recordar que empecé con este pequeño proyecto hace muy poco, para ser exactos, el día 23 de diciembre de 2016 jejejeje y ya somos más de 200 seguidores en la página!

Me hacéis muy muy feliz! De verdad muchas muchas gracias por el apoyo que me estáis dando!

Y ahora os dejo disfrutar de este capítulo tan especial. Capítulo 7!

 **Capítulo 7 - Una Noche para los dos, solo estamos Tú y Yo..**

Keith se encontraba justo encima de las caderas de Nadja, pero no era el mismo de siempre, esta vez actuaba con una seguridad completa, ya que tenía muy claras sus ideas, sus ojos brillaban de una manera diferente esa noche, en esa habitación, no era su manera normal de actuar y eso a Nadja la desconcertaba, pero simplemente se dejaba llevar, no podía resistirse a los encantos del joven.

Keith: ¿Estas preparada pequeña? Piensa que esta noche será un antes y un después en tu vida, resístete ahora o calla para siempre.

Nadja: Keith por favor, se gentil conmigo, nunca te había visto actuar de esta manera y la verdad es que intimidas mucho, pero a la vez me encanta, pórtate bien con tu pequeña princesa "Le guiña un ojo"

Keith decidió tomar las riendas de la situación de una vez por todas, empezó a besar a Nadja, primero en los labios, tiernamente, pero eso no duro muchos besos ya que pocos segundos después empezó a besarle de manera algo más agresiva, pero sin perder la delicadeza que tanto le caracterizaba, luego siguió sus besos por la mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello, donde encontró la piel suave y que olía exquisitamente, él quería probar más, conocer más de ella, y no se detuvo, beso su cuello por un rato, mordisqueo repetidas veces y subió de nuevo un poco hasta su oreja.

Keith: "Susurro" Pequeña princesa, me haces perder la cordura.

Y el joven mordió por unos instantes la oreja de la muchacha y siguió su arduo trabajo.

Pero decidió parar, y puso un dedo en los labios de Nadja ya que esta empezaba a quejarse, y acto seguido cogió un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, antes de que este se encontrase por el suelo.

Con ese pañuelo ato y vendo los ojos de Nadja y le dijo con voz dulce.

Keith: Nadja quedate quieta no tardare mucho, te dejo mi camisa por encima por si tienes frio.

Nadja abrazo la camisa de su amado, la olio, ya que era de él, tenía su esencia y su aroma, era el mejor perfume de todos.

Keith en la cocina cogió unas velas y unas rosas que no se sabe cómo ni porque las tenía preparadas en un jarrón de la cocina, aunque no es algo raro, él era Rosa Negra y tenía sus habilidades y escapadas demasiado practicadas.

Las rosas las coloco en la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de Nadja, pero no todas, una la utilizo para quitarle los pétalos y esparcirlos por encima de la cama, menos uno de ellos, ya que ese acabo parando en los labios de Nadja.

Las velas las coloco en sitios estratégicos de la habitación parar que iluminasen pero también que hicieran penumbra, para dejar un aire mucho más romántico en la habitación.

Comienza a andar de camino a la cama, se sube lo más ligeramente que puede y besa a Nadja en los labios y le quita el pañuelo para que vea el ambiente de la habitación.

Nadja se queda sorprendida ya que todo estaba cuidado al detalle y era precioso, ve las rosas, las huele, ve las velas y se las queda mirando y por ultimo le mira a él, con su faceta tierna, aunque dudaba que eso aguantase mucho más.

Nadja: Gracias Keith por pensar tanto las cosas y por pensar en mí y ser tan romántico.

Keith: No hace falta que agradezcas nada ya que yo por ti daría mi vida si fuese necesario.

Keith no deja que Nadja articule más palabras y la vuelve a coger en brazos para dejarla otra vez en la cama y poder volver a disfrutar de ella, ahora podía contemplar a la perfección sus movimientos, sus expresiones, su cara y todo su cuerpo. Le parecía mentira que hubiese cambiado tanto en tan solo unos años, pero no se quejaba, bajo del tenía una autentica mujer.

Keith vuelve a besar a Nadja despacito pero como antes, poco duran esos besos inocentes, mientras hacía eso empezaba a recorrer su mejilla y su cuello, esto ahora lo hacía mucho más rápido que antes, ya que él quería ver más, quería descubrir más de ella, ya que para él también era su primera vez y había esperado mucho para este momento.

El joven besa por encima de la ropa a la preciosa joven que tenía sobre ella, recorre con sus manos su cuerpo aun cubierto por el vestido, ya que a diferencia de él, Nadja aún continuaba completamente vestida. Recorría su cuerpo con calma, contemplando todos sus detalles para conocerlos a la perfección cuando ninguna tela cubriera su cuerpo.

Quería hacerla suya, quería disfrutarla como nadie nunca lo había hecho, no quería que nadie ni nada los detuviese, y aunque lo intentasen tampoco lo iba a permitir.

Nadja miraba a Keith vergonzosamente pero contemplaba perfectamente el esbelto cuerpo del joven, delgado, fuerte y musculoso, esas facciones físicas le volvían loca, y como no, su pelo desenfadado la enloquecía aún más.

Keith ya cansado de ver telas y más telas, inclina a la joven hacia adelante para poder quitarle los botones y la cremallera que sujetaban el traje, estaba muy cansado de ellos, le estaban molestando instantes antes de poder disfrutar de ella plenamente y no lo iba a permitir más.

Consigue su propósito y deja suelto el traje y lo empieza a deslizar por su cuello, hombros y pecho delicadamente, estaba nervioso, hacia demasiado que ansiaba con este momento, con el momento de encontrarse con ella piel con piel y recorrerla toda con sus dedos.

Keith mira el torso de Nadja que ahora estaba al descubierto, contemplaba la belleza que transmitía ese cuerpo. Se notaban los años de trabajo y ejercicio.

Nadja se mostraba vergonzosa a primera vista pero más a fondo se notaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, hacía mucho, mucho tiempo en el cual ansiaba este encuentro con Keith y poder estar con él para siempre.

Keith volvió a besar los besos de Nadja que no tardaron mucho en deslizarse hasta la nueva zona ahora descubierta, quería disfrutar y tocar cada centímetro de su piel.

Bajo las manos a la misma vez que sus besos, y las paro encima de sus pechos, eran suaves, perfectos para el tamaño de sus manos y de textura agradable, empezó a masajear tiernamente ya que él no tenía experiencia en estas cosas, luego siguió bajando los besos y empezó a besar uno de sus pechos, primero por la parte más alejada del centro y luego los besos y ahora también pequeños lametones con su lengua traviesa llegaron al primer punto sensible de la joven, con la mano estaba masajeando el otro, mientras estaba aprendiendo y mejorando por momentos, observaba a Nadja disimuladamente, podía observar su cara toda roja, tímida y con mucha vergüenza, incluso con las manos en la boca para evitar sonorizar cualquier tipo de sonido que saliera de su garganta.

Keith: Nadja no hace falta que retengas tus emociones, si quieres gritar, grita, si quieres reír, ríe, si quieres gemir, gime, nadie te prohíbe a hacer nada, además te recuerdo que esta noche solo estamos tú y yo en este piso.

Nadja seguía con las mejillas coloradas, sentía nervios, vergüenza, intriga y ganas de saber más.

Keith intensifico sus besos, lametones y mordisquitos en la parte central de su pecho, jugo con ellos e hizo que la joven disfrutase.

Luego cambio las manos y traspaso su boca al otro pecho, tenía que hacer la faena siempre por igual y en todos los lados por igual, se esmeró mucho en complacer las necesidades de la pequeña, aunque las suyas cada vez aumentaban más.

Keith decididamente termina de quitarle el vestido, la deja solo con unas delicadas braguitas rosas, que le cubrían su intimidad. Keith pensaba que iba a enloquecer, quería más, quería conocerla más, conocerla profundamente.

Pero antes de que eso pasase Nadja tomó las riendas por un corto tiempo y se puso sobre Keith que ahora descansaba sobre la cama, la única prenda que la tapaba eran sus braguitas, aunque ya no sentía vergüenza, sino algo de nerviosismo y ganas de probar a Keith.

Nadja empezó a besar a Keith, pegando su pecho contra su torso, él se estremeció, podía notar la piel de Nadja tan cerca que parecía irreal.

Nadja siguió sentada justo encima de su intimidad, pero eso no le molestaba, continuo besándolo y recorriendo su cuerpo y torso con las manos y con muchos besos e incluidos algunos mordisquitos.

Keith no podía, creía que acabaría enloqueciendo, y tirando a Nadja contra la cama de nuevo, le empieza a besar el ombligo, y la barriga, mientras sus manos acariciaban su torso desnudo, quería ir despacio, no quería que nada rompiera ese fantástico momento, pero tenía la necesidad de conocerla, de conocer todo de ella.

Empezó a besar su ropa interior, y son un dedo iba siguiendo el camino de sus besos, le podían las ganas pero aun así, continuaba yendo despacio, ya que así podía contemplar la cara de la pequeña, que aún seguía roja, pero a la vez empezaba a morirse de ganas de morir de placer.

Beso su punto más sensible y ante eso ella se estremeció, incluso artículo palabras sonoras por primera vez.

Keith continuo, seguía besando la zona y empezó a rozar con el mismo dedo, de arriba abajo, por encima de la tela, por ahora nada era predecible, solo la excitación de su amante, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que eso comenzaba a humedecerse, en ese momento se pudo más nervioso que nunca, no podía imaginar la reacción que estaba provocando él en el cuerpo de la joven.

Nadja: Keith, déjame disfrutar un poco a mi ahora, de tu cuerpo, al igual que tú quieres conocer, yo también quiero disfrutar y conocer cada rincón de tu tersa piel.

Nadja desde abajo empieza a pasar la mano por encima del pantalón de pijama del joven, podía apreciar a simple vista que todo él estaba despierto y repleto de energía.

Y como él había obrado, ella comenzó a besar por encima de la ropa, y paso las manos delicadamente tanto por su culo como por la parte delantera de su cuerpo y pudo palpar que algo se había despertado cien por cien, y no dudo en acariciarlo con más voluntad, consistencia y presión.

Keith empezaba a perder la fuerza de las piernas, no podía creer que su pequeña niña fuera tan atrevida y mucho menos que el reaccionara así ante sus encantos y habilidades.

Nadja con los dientes agarro la parte superior del pantalón, ya que eso sería algo que él no podría esquivar y podría contemplar algo que hasta ahora nunca había visto, le habían hablado de este tema, ya que ella tiene que dejar descendientes para la familia Preminger, pero nunca había tenido oportunidad, aunque tampoco la quería, ya que ella solo quería esto con Keith

Nadja con decisión le baja los pantalones y se quedan en sus rodillas, pero ahora no servían de nada, ya que podía contemplar, ahora cara a cara y muy cerca de ella lo que siempre había estado escondiendo Keith, su parte más íntima, que muy pronto seria suya.

No dudo un instante, ya que él estaba con la guardia baja y podía ganarle terreno.

Beso tiernamente la punta de su miembro, ante eso Keith se sorprendió, se puso rojo y nerviosísimo, pero Nadja no se conformó solo con eso, ella también quería más, empezó a usar su lengua encima del miembro y con ambas manos lo sujetaba y masajeaba, quería complacer a su amante, quería hacerle disfrutar por todos los medios posibles.

Su trabajo cada vez se fue perfeccionando y comenzó a introducirlo en su boca, casi por completo, pero sin dejar de lado los besitos y los lametones, y con ambas manos ejerciendo presión y un masaje que dentro de poco iba a tener sus consecuencias.

Keith "Entre gemidos y gritos a media voz" Nadja como sigas así no durare mucho más.

En ese momento ella levanto la cabeza y pudo contemplar la cara de placer de Keith, se sentía complacida, pero no se detuvo y siguió con sus tareas con mucha más intensidad que anteriormente, cosa que el joven no resiste y termina en la boca de Nadja, y ella no le hace reparos y no deja que nada se escape de su boca.

Una vez terminado su primer trabajo, Nadja baja la guardia y es en ese momento en el cual Keith aprovecha para devolverle el favor a su pequeña.

Retira sin miramientos su ropa interior, y debajo puede contemplar su intimidad ya húmeda.

Keith sin preguntar y sin dudas empezó a acariciar la superficie de su intimidad, incluso ejerciendo más presión y movimiento en un punto el cual la hizo estremecer y gemir, por primera vez en toda la noche.

Pero Keith no tuvo suficiente con eso, ya que el agacho su cabeza y empezó a besar y lamer toda su intimidad, pero ejerciendo mayor ímpetu en ciertos puntos, una vez contemplo que ella estaba preparada acerco su mano derecha y empezó a introducir un dedo en el interior, ella con cara roja no podía disimular el placer que sentía ante esas acciones.

Keith introdujo el segundo dedo y lo empezó a mover más rápidamente, ella comenzó a gemir más a seguido y con un tono de voz mucho más elevado.

Poco después el trabajo de Keith era sin miramientos, le quería hacer disfrutar.

Nadja: "entre gemidos" Keith ya no aguantare mucho más, si sigues así terminare.

Fue escuchar eso y los ojos de Keith se iluminaron e hicieron intensificar su trabajo.

Nadja no resiste más y termina, y el lame todas sus gotas de amor.

Ambos caen en la cama, cada uno a su lado, sabían lo que venía después, estaban preparados y los dos con unas ganas locas de conocerse y entregarse cien por cien a la otra persona.

Las luces de las velas iluminaban la escena y ambos estaban abrazados en la cama, tocando piel con piel esperando a recobrar el aliento para poder continuar con la segunda ronda y la definitiva.

 **Continuara... ****

Hola!

Aviso que es la primera vez que me toca escribir escenas así y no tengo mucha práctica, espero que nadie se asuste y se enfade por el contenido del texto.

Nos vemos pronto y mil gracias por seguirme y sobretodo me disculpo por tardar tanto tiempo en escribir

Besos 3


	8. Capítulo 8 - Una Noche repleta de emocio

Holaaaaa!

De vuelta aquí escribiendo, os quiero agradecer que estéis apoyando mi pequeño proyecto.

Empieza a crecer cada vez un poco mas, ahora ya somos 300 Me Gusta y Seguidores en la página de Facebook. Por otras aplicaciones las cosas no van tan rápido jajajaj.

Pero bueno gracias por todo y por estar aquí.

Espero que sigáis siendo activos y comentando las cosas que vaya publicando por la página, que eso se agradece muchísimo.

Por otro lado compartir con vuestros amigos y conocidos mi página, mi trabajo y mi pequeño proyecto que seguro que les gusta también.

Y ya no me alargo más que sé que deseáis especialmente leer este capítulo.

Dejo paso al capítulo 8.

 **Capítulo 8 - Una Noche repleta de emociones..**

Nos encontramos actualmente con la pareja en la cama, abrazados, y con la respiración entre cortada, habían usado casi al completo todas sus energías en complacer el uno al otro. Se querían y habían hecho realizad gran parte de sus deseos mas íntimos, tan impuros, pero a la vez tan nobles, de conocer el cuerpo y la esencia del otro, cada uno el de su amado, habían llegado a puntos de éxtasis que jamás habían conocido antes, ya que ambos realmente se estaban esperando, no era por falta de oportunidades, ya que ambos habían estado muy solicitados, ya no solo por su apariencia, sino por los rumores que corrían sobre su persona.

Abrazados seguían notando el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos, ambos querían más, querían entregarse plenamente en esta acto, cuerpo y alma, ya que lo anteriormente sucedido solo era un jueguecito comparado a lo que sucedería poco rato después, en el momento que ambos recuperasen toda la energía y pudieran darlo todo, querían que fuese bonito y romántico, pero a la vez, estamos hablando de sexo y tienen que tener puntos y momentos salvajes y apasionados, a mas no poder, hasta acabar extasiados, rendidos, complacidos y sin fuerzas.

Como todo esto ellos lo sabían, no por experiencia, sino por lo que habían visto u oído por otras bocas, decidieron esperar un poco más y seguir disfrutando del cálido calor de sus abrazos y fundiéndose en tiernos y cálidos besos.

Keith que seguía abrazando a Nadja con sus fuertes brazos, la deja de sostener un momento, va al armario y del extrae una camisa blanca, la que el siempre usaba y se la da a Nadja para que se cubra. Nadja se la pone y se da cuenta que le queda casi igual de larga que un vestido, pero muy corto, cosa que dejaba entre ver todo el muslo y obviamente la camisa no era opaca y se dejaba ver su esbelta silueta. Keith ante tanta belleza se queda paralizado, aun le costaba creer que de verdad la tuviera ante sus ojos.

Keith: Nadja, antes de proseguir he pensado que mejor será que nos tomemos un baño juntos, nos relajemos y después de eso, cenar para poder tomar fuerzas renovadas y más hambrientas y apasionadas que antes, nuevas ganas de poseerse mutuamente.

Nadja: Me parece bien Keith, así podremos disfrutar mucho de ese momento, que ambos llevamos esperando durante años, y de esta manera será inolvidable. "Le giña un ojo"

Keith ante la tranquilidad, la seguridad y el morbo que desprendía la chica, se sonroja, y se podía dar cuenta de que la deseaba aún más que antes.

Keith va dirección al cuarto de baño y comienza a preparar las toallas, los jabones y el agua caliente para la bañera, pensaba crear una de las escenas más románticas que pudiera. Coge unas cuantas velas que habían quedado sin uso y las enciende y las coloca en sitios estratégicos del cuarto de baño, para poder iluminar las diferentes escenas que estaban por llegar.

Nadja espera de pie en la puerta del baño, con su camisa, que le venía de vestido y el cabello despeinado. Nadja huele la camisa y nota la esencia de Keith, cosa que la hace estremecer. Entre ese olor y poder observar a Keith que no se había cubierto el cuerpo y estaba moviéndose libremente por la casa sin ninguna prenda que cubriera sus intimidades, estaba perpleja observándolo, ya que se enamoró del chico, hace unos años en el orfanato, pero ahora viéndolo así, estilizado, fuerte, robusto y con el cuerpo plenamente formado, se daba cuenta de que fue su primer amor, el chico que se apodero de sus sueños y el hombre que se apoderara de ella en el presente y en el futuro. No tenía ninguna duda de sus pensamientos, le amaba.

Keith ante la presencia de la joven se gira y observa a Nadja con su camisa puesta, la ve de una manera tierna, pero a la vez muy sensual, ya que podía observar toda la silueta de la joven, su pelo largo tapaba gran parte de las vistas pero brillaba a la luz de las velas, no era la niña que le robo el corazón, ni la niña que rescato en el orfanato, sino que era la mujer que se apoderaba de su mente y de sus sueños, por la cual estaría dispuesto de darlo todo, arriesgando su vida si fuera necesario.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, una tierna mirada se desprendía entre ellos, ante esto ambos se sonrojaron.

Keith con voz firme y segura.

Keith: Nadja ya puedes venir, ya lo tengo todo listo.

Nadja empieza a avanzar dentro del cuarto de baño y se queda frente a Keith.

Keith, al tenerla en frente, a su alcance, empieza a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, la que ahora estaba en poder de la joven. Una vez desabrochados todos los botones, empieza a deslizar la prenda por sus hombros y su espalda para poder volver a dejar al descubierto su preciosa piel.

Las siluetas de ambos cuerpos desnudos se reflejaban en la pared y en un espejo que se encontraba en una esquina del baño, ambos miraron al reflejo del espejo y se abrazaron, y se besaron, notando el roce de los cuerpos descubiertos, piel con piel.

Nadja: Keith, después de tanto tiempo puedo volverte a tocar, y ahora mirando el reflejo, viéndote a ti y viéndome a mí, tengo muy claro que somos la pareja perfecta, ambos luchadores y rebeldes a la sociedad que se nos impuso por nacimiento.

Keith: Nadja yo esto lo tenía más que claro desde el primer día en que te vi, sabía que no habría otra persona que me completase tanto como tú lo haces, que con solo mirarte se me quiten los problemas y me alegre los días como tú lo haces, mi único motivo para seguir luchando y defendiendo los derechos de la gente era poderte encontrar, poderte volver a ver, te he estado buscando todos estos años mi pequeña. Y a decir verdad ambos pertenecemos a una clase social que no nos corresponde, teniendo en cuenta nuestros principios, pero lucharemos juntos para poder superar todas las barreras y para poder estar juntos, si es necesario me enfrentare a tu abuelo y a quien haga falta, pero ten por seguro que te hare la mujer más feliz de este mundo.

Keith que seguía mirando el reflejo de Nadja en el espejo, siguió con su trabajo de terminar de quitar la camisa de los pies de Nadja y después dejándola en la percha, y acto seguido la coge en brazos para ponerla delicadamente en la bañera, piensa complacerla y mimarla como nunca lo habían hecho.

Nadja deja que Keith tome la iniciativa, al tocar el agua con los pies le recorre un escalofrió, no se esperaba tocar el agua tan pronto, ante esta acción Keith se ríe. Ella lo observaba perpleja, ya que hacía mucho que no veía esa sonrisa tan sincera en sus labios, se sentía encantada, a decir verdad la última vez que vio ese tipo de sonrisa en él fue hace muchos años en Granada, donde se dieron su primer beso, cuando aún ella no conocía la verdadera identidad de Keith.

Keith la termina por dejar completamente en la bañera y empieza a mojarle el cabello, que aun parecía más largo al estar húmedo y empezó a peinar su rubia cabellera, luego de eso empezó a enjabonar-lo y dedico mucho tiempo en él, él sabía perfectamente que el cabello así necesita muchos cuidados y mimos, el hacía lo mismo con el suyo.

Después de un largo masaje recogió con la espuma y la humedad su cabello y lo dejo creando un moño, que incluso quedo elegante. Se arrodillo al lado de ella y aclaro su cuerpo, luego de eso empezó a enjabonar-lo. Empezó por su cuello y despacito fue bajando por su pecho, lo masajeo por un buen rato, y ella simplemente se dejaba hacer, estaba muy relajada y confiada de él, después siguió su masaje por la espalda. Al rato, él le ordeno que se levantase y ella tímidamente obedece las órdenes del joven.

Keith: Nadja quiero cuidarte y mimarte, quiero que sientas que eres la mujer más importante para mí en esta vida y en las próximas.

Después de eso le beso en los labios y siguió enjabonando, su estómago, su intimidad y luego sus muslos y pierdas.

Nadja disfrutaba de todas las muestras de cariño que la persona que amaba le estaba otorgando, pero ella también le quería cuidar, así que le dijo de hacer cambio de turnos. Ella aclaro todo su cuerpo y cabello y luego cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla para secarse.

Keith entro en la bañera y se sentó, Nadja pudo observar todo su ser desde otra perspectiva, y comenzó a mojar su cabello, que era más largo que hace unos años, a decir verdad le queda genial, y luego mojo el resto de su cuerpo, acto seguido con el jabón ya en las manos comenzó a masajear su cabeza, las mejillas, el cuello, le otorgo un beso y siguió su camino por el pecho y estómago, podía notar que sus músculos que estaban relajados, pero aun así se sentían duros, le ordeno que se levantase, y siguió bajando, enjabono también su intimidad y la acaricio un poco, pero tampoco demasiado, ya que eso lo dejaba para más tarde, luego enjabono su culo y por ultimo las piernas.

Se lo quedo mirando, era un chico cubierto de espuma y se puso a reír, Keith poco después se aclaró la cabeza y el cuerpo y con una toalla se secó, para luego dejarla sujeta sobre la cintura, y como no, dejo su cabello alocado y desordenado, ese aire sexy y varonil que tanto le caracterizaba y que por primera vez Nadja pudo observar, era otra faceta de él que le encantaba.

Una vez descansados y repuestos de nuevas energías, Keith se dirigía hacia la cocina para poder preparar la cena para su amada y para el mismo, era una manera muy elegante de seguirla conquistando. Comenzó a cocinar y Nadja simplemente se dedicaba a observar lo maduro que era y pensaba la suerte que había tenido de conseguir a alguien como el para tenerlo de pareja y futuro compañero en el futuro no muy lejano. Nadja le miraba pero al final decidió acercarse hasta él y abrazarlo por la espalda, para transmitirle todo su cariño. Se quedó en esa posición hasta que el término de preparar la cena y ella aprovecho para colocar y preparar la mesa y unas velas para iluminar la escena.

Ambos disfrutaron de la cena, y una vez todo quedo recogido, Nadja se dirigió al baño para recuperar la camisa de Keith, que el mismo le había quitado en el baño, se la coloco y se recogió el cabello, en un semi recogido.

Salió del baño y Keith volvió a observar por enésima vez la silueta de la joven y el peinado tan simple, pero a la vez tan sexy que se había hecho, y se dio cuenta de que cada vez más, la quería hacer suya, y esta vez lo iba a conseguir cien por cien, ni nada ni nadie se iba a interponer en su misión.

Nadja observa como Keith se le acerca con una mirada desafiadora, y sin ningún tipo de dudas o temores. Acto seguido le planto un beso que ella no pudo prevenir y el delicadamente pero a la vez dominante, la empieza a empujar a la habitación, ella intentaba articular palabras pero él, más listo, se dedicaba a mantener su lengua ocupada para que no pudiera hablar o quejarse.

La acaba poniendo contra una de las paredes de la habitación, de esta manera consiguió tenerla bajo su dominio, para poderla someter a todos sus deseos, caprichos y necesidades.

Esta vez este conejito indefenso no le se iba a escapar, esta vez pensaba comérselo por completo, y no pensaba dejar ningún rincón ni centímetro de su piel sin sus besos y sus caricias.

Nadja no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ese cambio de actitud, esa sed de sexo que el tenia, nunca antes la había demostrado, y costaba creer que el fuera una persona novata como ella, pero a la vez eso le encantaba y simplemente pensaba dedicarse a relajarse, disfrutar y hacerle disfrutar a él también.

Keith, acabo de encerrar a Nadja contra la pared, y dejo sus besos para pasarlos a su cuello, pero ya era de manera agresiva y sedienta de ella, no podía estar mucho más tiempo reteniendo la tentación que tenía por ella, y las ganas de hacerla suya, esas que residían en el desde hacía años. Sus manos las ocupo en sus nalgas, las acariciaba pero a la vez las apretaba, y desde esa posición juntaba el cuerpo de ella contra su intimidad. Nadja dejó escapar entre sus labios un pequeño suspiro que aunque era imperceptible, no paso por alto en los oídos del joven que aún se emocionó más y puso más empeño en sus acciones.

Siguió besando el cuello de la joven, intercalando besos y pequeños lametones, y podía comprobar que eso estremecía el cuerpo de la chica, que se juntaba aún más a él y eso le emocionaba muchísimo más.

Poco después cogió de la parte inferior de los muslos de la chica y la alzo en el aire, hasta dejar piel con piel, intimidad contra intimidad, no dejando centímetro de separación entre ellos.

Le seguía recorriendo el cuello y ahora el pecho con sus besos y su lengua, ya que ahora sus manos no las podía invertir en caricias ya que las tenía ocupadas y bien empleadas en la sujeción de la joven.

Nadja simplemente pudo agarrarse a su cuellos y pasar sus manos por su robusta espalda, que a la vez empezó a pasarlas pero haciendo notar las uñas, para hacerle ver que ella estaba conforme con todo lo que hacía, pero a la vez quería más, mucho más.

Keith empezó a rozar su miembro contra la entrada de la vagina de su amada, aun sin haberla tocado con los dedos ya estaba húmeda, lo podía notar en su miembro, como ella estaba preparada y a la vez ella notaba las vibraciones y pulsaciones del miembro en la entrada de su pequeña intimidad.

Estaba a punto de disponerse a introducir su pene dentro de la intimidad de la joven, pero algo lo detuvo, se puso a pensar que esa era la primera vez para ambos, y que sería la primera vez que iban a yacer juntos y entonces decidió cogerla tal cual estaban en esa posición y ponerla en la cama, su ansia era la misma pero así también iba a ser más cómodo para las dos y le daba algo más de romanticismo a la escena, ya que él sabía que tendrían muchos más momentos de intimidad y muchos más momentos para poder disfrutar el uno del otro, no había prisa, solo tenía una misión y era disfrutar hasta tal punto de éxtasis de no poderse mantener en pie, esa era su única misión y la pensaba cumplir.

Una vez ambos en la cama, ella debajo y el encima, prosiguió su trabajo, volvió a juntar ambas intimidades y empezó a frotarla de arriba abajo, haciendo gran ímpetu en su clítoris, para acabar de rematar la jugada antes de las fases finales. El acompaño este juego de intimidades, con sus dedos, los introdujo dentro, los movió un poco y empezó a acelerar el ritmo, hasta dejarla muy excitada. La joven se estremecía, empezaba a sentir calor y como todo su interior se empezaba a contraer, sabía que estaba preparada y la erección en el delataba que él también lo estaba.

Keith mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

Keith: Nadja, no lo soporto más, quiero unirme a ti, quiero que seamos un solo ser y formalicemos nuestra relación, prometo ser gentil pero también prometo hacerte disfrutar como nunca, ya no pienso dejar que te consueles sola, no volverá a pasar, de ahora en adelante esa misión me corresponderá a mí, a tu amado.

Keith: Voy a proceder a realizar el último paso, no dudes en avisarme o hacerme saber si algo no va bien o algo te molesta.

Nadja sonrojada contesta.

Nadja: Keith cariño no te preocupes todo está bien e ira bien, solo céntrate en disfrutar y atesorar cada momento de esta inolvidable primera vez como si fuera el único y último encuentro de nosotros, solo te pido que seas gentil y que permanezcas a mi lado para siempre.

Keith escuchando las últimas palabras de la joven, empieza a introducir su erecto y duro pene en la vagina de la persona que amaba, despacio, notando como poco a poco entra cada vez más en ella, puedo notar como las paredes de su intimidad empiezan a devorar su miembro y empiezan a succionarlo, pidiéndole más y él no pensaba darle menos, siguió introduciéndolo despacio observando las caras de Nadja y las reacciones que ella podía antes todos los movimientos y acciones, bajo ningún concepto quería hacerle daño, poco después acabo de introducirla en ella y pudo escuchar un pequeño gemido salir de los labios de la joven, que por ahora eran disimulados y suaves, pero que sabía que eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo más.

Le miraba a la cara y simplemente una vez todo el miembro se encontraba dentro de la vagina de la joven dejo de moverse y simplemente se dedicó a besar los labios de la joven y acariciarle la cara para que se relajase, estaba seguro de que algo le debía de estar molestando y que seguro no era agradable.

Junto a los besos comenzó a mover delicadamente las caderas, podía notar como su miembro estaba preso en las paredes de su vagina, jamás había llegado a imaginar la sensación y el placer que le concedería este acto con la persona que amaba.

Nadja ante los ligeros movimientos se estremece y nota como involuntariamente su vagina se contrae contra el pene de su amante, nunca había notado esta sensación y aunque al principio le había parecido un poco doloroso, ahora lo estaba disfrutando y también estaba deleitando todos los besos y mimos que le estaba brindando la persona que tanto amaba.

El vaivén aún era lento y despacito y también suavecito, ya que él quería deleitar todas las sensaciones que le provocaba la situación, una vez estuvo seguro de que a ella ya no le dolía y que comenzaba a sentir el mismo placer o incluso más que él, comenzó a hacer pequeñas envestidas más energéticas y más rápidas que lo que anteriormente había hecho, él sabía que este era el principio de una noche con muchas sorpresas y sensaciones.

 **Continuara... ****

Holaa - … Espero que os esté gustando, me está costando bastante escribir estas escenas subidas de tono, pero me estoy esforzando al máximo para que no sea obsceno pero a la vez reflejen la intensidad del momento.

Espero vuestros comentarios… nos vemos muy pronto, para ver como continua la noche de estos dos amantes.

Gracias por seguirme y seguir a mi lado a pesar de no poder subir los capítulos tan rápido como yo quisiera.

Besos 3


End file.
